Hal tak terduga
by Sora asagi
Summary: Naruto dan kakak laki-lakinya Deidara hidup berdua sejak orang tua mereka meninggal dunia. Deidara bekerja sebagai seorang designer untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Hari-hari Naruto biasa-biasa saja, namun sejak insiden ciuman itu banyak yang berubah. Warning: Shonen-ai, abal, jelek, berantakan, alur cepat dan sebagainya.
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Sora Asagi si Author autis fansnya SasuNaru. Sora kali ini datang dengan membawa one shot fic pertama SasuNaru hehehe

Sasuke: Woy fic sebelumnya aja belum selesai udah mau bikin baru lagi aja lu

Sora: Hehehe….gomen ne Sasu-chan habisnya aku pingin banget ngerayain SasuNaru Day, tak apa'kan lagipula ini Cuma dua chapter aja kok.

Sasuke: Huh dasar padahal akukan pingin cepet bisa nikah sama Naru-koi

Naruto: Ne teme, itu'kan Cuma drama#blushing tingkat akut

Sasuke: Tak apa'kan Naru-koi yang penting judulnya menikah, lagipula siapa tahu kita akan benar benar menikah#peluk-peluk Naruto plus gesek-gesekin pipi

Sora: Wah mulai deh OOC-nya kalo udah sama Naru-chan, ya sudah kita baca aja yuk dan Happy Anniversary buat pairing tersayang kita Sasu-Teme dan Naru-dobe(untuk penggemar SasuNaru)

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu doujin di suatu situs art dan sora ubah beberapa, kalau ada kesamaan maaf yah soalnya baru ide ini aja yang

**Disclaimer :**

MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

**Genre:**

Entahlah aku bingung, mungkin humor and romance lagi

**Pairing:**

Hanya ada SasuNaru, karena ini untuk memperingati SasuNaru Day

**Warning:**

Shonen-Ai, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), aneh, alur cepat(?), abal, Jelek, berantakan, hancur, banjir(?), gempa(?), tsunami(?) dan lain-lain

**Summary:**

Naruto dan kakak laki-lakinya Deidara hidup berdua sejak orang tua mereka meninggal dunia. Deidara bekerja sebagai seorang designer untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Hari-hari Naruto biasa-biasa saja, namun sejak insiden ciuman itu banyak yang berubah.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Happy reading to all**

**Chapter 1**

~oOo~

Matahari hari ini telah terbit untuk memberitahukan kepada para manusia untuk memulai kegiatan mereka pagi ini. Dan kita dapat melihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut berwarna orangenya.

KRIIIIINGG….KRIIIIIINGG….(Bener gak suara jam wekernya?)

Suara jam wekerpun berbunyi denga nyaringnya tertanda bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Remaja pirang itupun segera menyibak selimut tebalnya dan mematikan suara jam weker miliknya, sesaat dia mulai mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang berkeliaran entah kemana. Setelah nyawanya telah terkumpul semua, remaja itupun beranjak dari kasurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian remaja itupun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih meneteskan air dari rambut pirangnya yang basah. Diapun berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati berwarna biru muda yang berukuran sedang, setelah mengambil seragamnya yang berupa kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dengan garis-garis tipis berwarna biru tua yang terletak di sisi-sis lengan, kerah, dan bagian bawah kemeja. Celana panjang biru tua dan sebuah dasi kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua dan putih. Hanya butuh beberapa menit baginya untu memakai itu semua, diapun segera turun menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

"NARU-CHAAAAAAN!"Panggil seorang laki-laki yang secara tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ergh, Dei-nii se-sesak"Keluh remaja yang dipanggil 'Naru-chan' itu kepada seorang laki-laki cantik berambut pirang panjang, iris mata biru laut, dan berkulit putih nan lembut itu sebut saja Namikaze Deidara

"Hehehe gomen ne Naru, soalnya aku baru saja menyelesaikan hasil desain yang kubuat dua minggu lalu, un"Balasnya sembari melepaskan pelukan mautnya itu dan menunjukkan pola desain yang telah dibuatnya.

"Hm baguslah kalau begitu nii-chan"Ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kebahagiaan kakaknya itu.

"Eh, kok Cuma baguslah sih, un?"Tanya Deidara dengan wajah yag dibuat sesedih mungkin

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa, apa aku harus bilang 'Dei-nii yang hebat dan kerennya melebihi siapapun apa boleh hasil desainmu itu kucoba?' begitu?"Tanya Naru dengan nada suara yang manjanya dibuat-buat. Deidarapun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat tertanda bahwa dia inginkan itu

'Ya ampun sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya'Batinnya tersiksa. Melihat adiknya yang diam saja, Deidarapu mulai bersuara lagi

"Namikaze Naruto Kau lebih memilih mencoba piyama ini atau tidak makan ramen selama sebulan hah?"Tanya Deidara dengan nada mengancam yang membuat Author terkagum-kagum,

"A-Eh-Ba-Baiklah" Jawabnya terpaksa

'Lebih baik memakainya daripada harus meninggalkan ramen-ramen tersayangku selama sebulan'

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti pulang sekolah kita mencobanya, un"

"Iya-iya, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya Dei-nii". Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Deidara, Narutopun segera mengambil tasnya dan berangkat ke Konoha High School.

"Hati-hati di jalan, un"

**NARUTO POV**

Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya? Baiklah moshi-moshi minna-san aku Namikaze Naruto salam kenal, jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana cirri-ciriku akan kujelaskan. Aku ini seorang anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun, perambut pirang bak matahari, iris mata berwarna biru sebiru laut luas dan memiliki kulit berwarna kecoklatan. Kakakku bilang aku ini manis, apa benar? Entahlah karena baru kakakku yang berkata seperti itu. Orang tuaku telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat aku masih kecil dan sekarang aku tinggal dengan kakakku Namikaze Deidara, dia itu seorang desaigner pakaian terkenal dan banyak sekali yang suka dengan karya-karyanya apalagi di kalangan anak perempuan, termasuk anak perempuan di sekolahku. Kenapa? Itu karena dia seorang desaigner pakaian-pakaian perempuan maka dari itu aku tidak mau mencobanya tapi tetap saja nii-chanku itu punya banyak akal supaya aku mau mencobanya

Padahal dia itu laki-laki tapi kenapa harus mendesain pakaian wanita sih, kalau dia mendesain pakaian laki-laki sih aku akan senang hati mencobanya. Memang sih nii-chanku yang cerewet itu bisa di bilang cantik seperti perempuan, bayangkan ciri-ciri fisiknya kalian sudah tahu'kan cirri-cirinya. Rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat setengah, iris mata sepertiku biru laut, tubuh tinggi dan ramping dan kulit putih yang mulus. And wow pasti kalian juga akan mengira bahwa dia itu perempuan, tapi aku beri tahu yah bahwa jangan sekali-kali kalian menyebutnya PEREMPUAN karena dia itu LAKI-LAKI TULEN dan jika kalian menyebutnya PEREMPUAN maka bersiaplah untuk di panggil yang maha kuasa secepat mungkin.

Wah tidak terasa kita sudah sampai di sekolah, ya inilah sekolahku tercinta KONOHAGAKUEN MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL tempatku menuntut ilmu dan bersosialisasi.

Segeralah aku mengganti sepatuku, setelah mengganti sepatu akupun segera pergi ke kelas, memang masih pagi untuk bel berbunyi tapi aku tidak mau harus menguras tenaga hanya untuk berlari di koridor untuk sampai di kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas seperti biasa anak-anak perempuan semuanya ribut bergosip tentang idola mereka . Ck kalian itu tidak ada bosan-bosannya ya untuk membicarakan dan memperhatikan mereka,ya mungkin mereka itu sama sepertiku karena aku juga sering memperhatikan orang yang ku idolakan atu lebih tepatnya orang yang aku sukai.

"NARUTOOOO….!"Teriak seorang perempuan berambut pink dengan sepasang iris mata berwarna hijau emerald, Haruno Sakura. Cantik sih tapi aku sudah terlanjur suka dengan orang lain.

"Pagi Naruto, apa hari ini Dei-nii punya desain baru?"Tanyanya begitu antusias, yap dan satu lagi dia ini salah satu penggemar Dei-nii, nii-chanku yang cerewet dan kejamnya seperti monster

"Ya dan semalam baru selesai" Jawabku singkat

"Benarkah, apa bisa kau menggambarkannya untukku?"

"Tentu saja Sakura" jawabku seadanya, akupun mulai membuat pola desain yang tadi pagi Dei-nii tunjukkan padaku. Hal seperti ini sih mudah, karena aku ini cukup pandai menggambar mungkin karena sering melihat Dei-nii menggambar kali ya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat duplikat polanya Dei-nii, setelah selesai akupun menyerahkannya pada Sakura dan lihatlah ekspresinya

"KYAAAA KAWAIII, arigatou Naruto"Ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku sendiri

"Sama-sama Sakura-chan" dasar perempuan lebih baik aku lanjutkan berimajinasi tentang orang yang kusukai itu, ya meski tidak akan terwujud hehehe.

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN"Panggil atau bisa disebut Teriakan para gadis itu yang mulai belarian menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi seperti err-ekor bebek, lalu iris mata hitam yang indah bagai malam yang kelam tanpa bintang, dan lihatlah itu tubuh tegap yang terbalut kulit putih susu tanpa cacat. Oh sungguh mempesona, dia itu Uchiha Sasuke. Hmm kalau boleh jujur …..sebenarnya orang yang kusukai itu dia, tapi mungkin hanya impian saja kalau aku bisa bersamanya. Bagai langit dan bumi, dia itu adalah murid terpopuler di sekolah ini sedangkan aku hanya seorang pecundang seorang anak bodoh pembuat onar di sekolah.

**NARUTO END POV**

"SASUKE-KUN HARI INI MAKAN SIANG DENGANKU YA?"

"SASUKE-KUN….SASUKE-KUN LIHAT APA PANTAS AKU PAKAI BAJU INI" teriak sakura yang langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan desain pakaian yang di buat Naruto tadi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan para fansgirl-nya itu, Sasuke segera duduk di tempat duduknya yang terletak di pojok kanan belakang kelas.

'Andai saja aku bisa duduk dekatnya, berbincang-bincang dengannya, menyentuhnya dan menciumnya-eh lupakan kata-kataku yang terakhir' Batin Naruto yang kini wajahnya sudah merah semerah kepiting rebus yang kelewat matang.

Teeett…Teeett…..

Bel tanda mulai pelajaranpun berbunyi, hari ini anak-anak kelas XI IPS 2 masih bersantai-santai karena guru yang mengajar mereka hari ini belum juga datang. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sifat terlambat guru berambut perak dan selalu memakai masker itu.

Keributan-keributanpun menghilang di gantikan dengan kesunyian karena datanglah guru yang sedari tadi ditunggu.

"Pagi anak-anak, maaf sensei terlambat"Ucap Kakashi dengan innocent-nya.

"BIASA!"Jawab anak-anak serentak minus sasuke, shikamaru dan hinata.(Neji, Tenten, dan Lee beda angkatan)

"Soalnya tadi sensei tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehi-"

"ALASAAAAAAAN!"

"Hehehe, baiklah kalau begitu sensei akan membagikan hasil ulangan sejarah kalian minggu lalu"Jelasnya tanpa memperdulikan wajah-wajah aneh sebagian muridnya. Kakashi mulai memanggil nama-nama muridnya untuk mengambil hasil ulangannya di depan kelas.

"Baik pertama dari Akimichi Chouji"Panggil Kakashi yang sekarang tangannya sudah memegang sebuah buku berwarna orange entah buu apa itu tahu isi buku itu hanya Kakashi, Jiraya si penulis, dan Kami-sama saja, Author tidak tahu menahu tentang buku itu ya.

"Yam yam, ya sensei"

"Sai"

"Ya"Seperti biasa sebagai tambahannya itu sebuah senyum yang menurut orang-orang menyebalkan.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Iya-iya" dan seterusnya sampai seluruh hasil ulangan kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"Hah nilaiku jelek lagi, kalau sampai ketahuan Dei-nii bisa-bisa jatah ramenku dikurangi lagi"Gumam Naruto.

"Nah semuanya itu adalah hasil dari kerja keras kalian, selama kalian meratapi nasib nilai kalian sensei akan memberikan tugas sejarah untuk perkelompok. Satu kelompok ada dua orang, kali ini sensei yang akan membagi kelompoknya"

"BAIK KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Baik sekarang sensei akan membagi kelompoknya. Yamanaka Ino dengan Haruno Sakura"

"Kenapa harus denganmu sih?"Tanya Ino, gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang dengan iris mata biru kehijauan pada Sakura

"Kau pikir aku mau denganmu, aku itu maunya sekelompok dengan Sasuke-kun tahu"Jawab Sakura lesu

"Lalu, Akimichi Chouji dengan Nara Shikamaru"

"Yey Yam..yam, aku dengan Shika. Nanti kita kerjakan di rumahmu yah Shika"

"Huammmph… merepotkan"

"Inuzuka Kiba dengan Aburame Shino"

"Puh, kenapa aku harus dengannya sih? kurang asik"Kritik Kiba si bocah pecinta anjing tanpa merasakan aura hitam pekat yang keluar dari tubuh Shino si manusia misterius di bangku belakangnya

"Namikaze Naruto dengan-"

'Hah terserah aku mau sekelompok dengan siapa, aku tidak peduli'Batin Naruto yang masih tetap fokus mendengarkan Kakashi

"-Uchiha Sasuke"

'Oh ternyata aku dengan Sasuke' Pikirnya tenang tapi kemudian….

'WHAT AKU SEKELOMPOK DENGAN SASUKE, BAGAIMANA INIIII!'

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke

"Hyuuga Hinata dengan Sai" dan seterusnya Kakashi sibuk membagi kelompok hingga akhir.

Teeett…Teeett…

Bel tanda istirahat pertamapun berbunyi

"Ya baiklah sepertinya pelajaran kita akan dilanjutkan nanti setelah istirahat, selamat istirahat semuanya". Sebagian murid-muridpun berhamburan keluar, ada yang kekantin, halaman belakang, lapangan dan lain lain.

'Aduh bagaimana ini, aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke aku harus bicara apa'itulah isi pikiran Naruto yang galau gara-gara Sasuke

"Naru-chan"Panggil seseorang dari pintu masuk kelas XI IPS 2

'APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN'

"Hei Naru-chan"Panggil orang itu tepat di depan wajah Naruto

"HUWAAAAAAAA..!"Teriak Naruto yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tepat di depannya

BRUUKK

"Na-Naru, apa kau tidak apa-apa, un?"Tanyanya

"A-Aduuuh, Dei-nii kenapa ada di sini sih?" Tanya balik Naruto yang masih duduk di lantai kelas

"Hehehe aku kesini untuk mengantarkan bento milikmu yang tertinggal, un" Jawab orang itu yang ternyata Deidara si Namikaze sulung yang cantik

"Ooh begitu, tapi tidak perlu mengejutkanku juga'kan?"

"Gomenasai Naru-chan"

"KYAAA DEIDARA-SAN"Teriak para fans-nya Deidara yang ternyata sudah mengamati mereka sedari tadi

"Wah sepertinya nii-chanmu yang hebat dan keren ini harus segera pulang, dan jangan lupa janjimu, un"Gumam Deidara dengan narsisnya setelah melihat banyaknnya para murid perempuan yang siap menyerang kapan saja. Segeralah Deidara meletakkan bento milik Naruto di atas mejanya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kelas itu.

"Iya-iya, sekarang pulang dan terima kasih sudah mengantarkan bentoku ". Setelah Deidara benar-benar hilang dari kelasnya, Narutopun mulai memakan bentonya dengan lahap dan singkat karena waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi.

Teeett…Teeett….

Akhirnya bel tanda istirahat selesaipun berbunyi, semua murid-murid segera berhamburan kembali kekelas dan duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Tidak berapa lamapun para guru yang mengajar mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing, tidak terkecuali kelas XI IPS 2. Kakashipun mulai memasuki kelas XI IPS 2 kembali setelah istirahat sebentar.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang berkumpul dengan partner kalian dan segera diskusikan tugas sejarah kalian. Tema untuk tugas sejarah kali ini bebas, silahkan kalian tentukan sendiri. Sensei ada keperluan, jadi…selamat berjuang" Jelas Kakashi sebelum dia keluar dari kelas.

"Hah, paling-paling keperluan dengan Iruka-sensei"Keluh Ino

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalnya saja, Pig"Balas Sakura yang sekarang sekarang sudah sebangku dengan Ino.

"Hah~ya sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita kerjakan tugasnya"Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bahwa dia setuju dengan keputusan Ino

"Hei Naruto, apakah kau bisa pindah tempat duduk? Soalnya aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari baka-ero-sensei itu" Pinta Kiba yang sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku sejarah di tangannya yang entah darimana

"E-Eh, iya silahkan"Balas Naruto yang segera mengambil buku sejarahnya dan cepat-cepat pindah dari tempatnya. Dengan ragu Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk kosong yang bersebelaha dengan tempat duduk Sasuke.

'A-Aku harus bicara apa?'  
"Ha-Hai Sa-Sasuke, bo-boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"Tanya Naruto dengan kegugupan akhir.

"Hn"Jawab Sasuke dengan tidak jelasnya

"A-Arigatou"

'Heh, apa-apaan dia seenaknya mengartikan trademark-ku denga ucapa 'ya'?'Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Dengan kegugupan yang makin meningkat Naruto berjalan dengan pelan menuju tempat di samping Sasuke dan saat dia tiba di sampingnya tanpa sengaja kaki Naruto tersandung salah satu kaki kursi di depannya.

"AAAAARGH…!"

Seluruh murid yang terganggu langsung melihat ke sumber suara. Sasuke yang terganggupun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di jendela.

Semua yang ada di kelas itupun hebohnya minta ampun, bayangkan adegan tanpa sengaja yang terjadi di depan mata. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke** berciuman** dengan Namikaze Naruto di kelas yang ramai.

Naruto yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera mendorong dada Sasuke cukup kuat untuk melepaskan ciuman tak terduga itu.

"A-Aku…aku…Sa-Sasuke"Ucap Naruto terbata. Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa saat Naruto sibuk mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Ma-Maaf". Segeralah Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan seluruh teman-temannya dan langsung menuju toilet laki-laki yang lumayan jauh dari kelasnya.

Di toilet laki-laki. Sesampainya di toilet Naruto segera membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dengan air yang cukup dingin

"Hah…hah…a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa bisa aku melakukan hal seceroboh itu sampai-sampai aku mencium Sasuke"Gumam Naruto dengan lirihnya

"Kalau begini bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakan tugas sejarahku dengan Sasuke. Tapi bibirnya itu le-lembut, aku…aku ingin merasakannya lagi"Ucap Naruto yang sedang melihat wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat-semburat merah.

Teeett…..teeett

Tak terasa bel istrirahat keduapun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, Naruto yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik salah satu bilik kini keluar dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sekarang di kejutkan dengan sekumpulan murid-murid dari klub majalah sekolah, OSIS, dan para Fujodanshi yang mengejar dirinya

"NARUTOOOOO, KAMI INGIN BERTANYA DENGANMU!"Teriak salah satu siswa dari klub majalah. Naruto yang masih bingung hanya diam saja di tengah kerumunan murid-murid haus informasi itu.

"Hei-hei Naruto apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun?"Introgasi seorang murid kelas lain yang diketahui sebagai fujoshi di sekolah itu.

"Hu-hubungan?"Tanya Naruto bingung

"Iya, apa hubungan kalian ini lebih dari teman sekelas?"Tanya mereka lagi, Naruto yang sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk bebas dari manusia-manusia penggosip itu.

"Sepertinya kalian salah paham" Jelas Naruto yang berusaha terbebas dari tengah-tengah kerumuna, setelah terbebas diapun segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan nista para murid-murid itu.

"NARUTO TUNGGUUU…!"Teriak mereka seraya berlari mengikuti Naruto kemanapun dia pergi

"HUWAAAAAAA….TOLOOOOONG!"Teriak Naruto mengalahkan teriakan murid-murid yang mengejarnya. Dan aksi kejar-kejaran itupun berlanjut sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah benda persegi berwarna orange putih yang ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

**SKIP TIME**

Malam hari atau lebih tepatnya setelah makan malam di sebuah rumah sederhana milik dua Namikaze bersaudara.

"Naru jangan lupa dengan janjimu tadi pagi ya, un"Deidara mengingatkan

"Iya-iya"Jawab Naruto yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Sekarang ikut aku kekamar, un". Dengan terpaksa Naruto harus mengikuti perintah Deidara dan berjalan menuju kamar Deidara di lantai dua samping kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Deidara segera menuju lemari berwarna putih ganding kamarnya, setelah menemukannya Deidara langsung meminta Naruto untuk mengganti bajunya. Tak berapa lamapun Naruto selesai mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah piyama terusan di atas lutut berwarna biru tua campur biru muda yang bagian atasnya memperlihatkan bahu Naruto yang cukup lebar dan jangan lupa renda-renda dan pita disana sini.

"KYAAA KAWAIII..!"Teriak Deidara layaknya seorang gadis yang menemukan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink setelah melihat penampilan adiknya yang menurut para seme dan fujodanshi menggoda.

"Kenapa bukan Dei-nii saja yang memakainya sih, lalu kenapa pula bagian bawahnya hanya di atas lutut?"Protes Naruto yang sedang berusaha menutupi lututnya yang terlihat.

"Hehehe, Soalnya aku lebih suka kau yang memakainya karena kau itu manis-"

"AKU INI ANAK LAKI-LAKI DEI-NII JADI JANGAN BILANG AKU MANIS"Teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang merah padam entah itu karena marah atau malu, author ge teu nyaho.

"Lalu kenapa bagian bawahnya hanya di atas lutut? itu karena perempuan jaman sekarang ini suka sekali memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulusnya"Jawab Deidara seenaknya dan tanpa mengubis teriakan adiknya tadi

'Percuma protes pada iblis berwujud malaikat ini'Cibir Naruto dalam hati.

"Hmm terserah Dei-nii saja deh"Jelas Naruto

"Hehehe anak baik"Puji Deidara yang asyik mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang sudah berantakan

TING TONG

"Sepertinya ada tamu, aku akan melihatnya dulu, un"Deidarapun segera keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga

TING TONG

"Tunggu Sebentar"Seru Deidara dari dalam

CEKLEK

Pintupun terbuka dan-

**NARUTO POV****  
**

"Huh Dei-nii lama, memangnya siapa sih yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini?"Tanyaku yang masih berada di dalam kamar Dei-nii.

"NARU ADA TEMANMU DATANG, CEPAT TURUN!"Teriak Dei-nii dari bawah tangga yang sukses membuatku kaget, segera saja aku keluar dari kamar Dei-nii tanpa mengganti piyama tadi terlebih dahulu.

"Iya-iya aku turun, tunggu sebentar"Balasku cukup kerasAkupun menghampiri Dei-nii yang masih menungguku di bawah tangga.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?"Tanyaku penarasan

"Katanya temanmu"Jawab Dei-nii dengan entengnya dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya entah mau apa.

'Temanku?'Gumamku dalam hati. Tanpa ambil pusing akupun segera melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tamu dan melihat siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Sesampainya di ruang tamu aku segera mencari orang bertamu di rumahku dan betapa terkejtunnya aku saat kuketahui siapa yang bertamu.

"Sa…Suke?"Panggilku pelan, namun ternyata Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya karena dia langsung berbalik melihatku. Seperti biasa dia diam saja, namun ada yang aneh? Kenapa wajahnya merah, apa dia sedang sakit tapi di sekolah tadi dia baik-baik saja?.

Karena penasaran aku melihat sekelilingku, tidak ada yang aneh. Apa karena diriku, akupun langsung melihat diriku dari bawah sampai dada. Dan kurasa wajahku memanas karena kecerobohanku ini, bayangkan aku masih memakai piyama tadi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu akupun melesat menuju kamar, karena tidak mau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama aku hanya memakai mantel mandi kuning pucat milikku dan segera kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ma-Maaf membuatmu menunggu"Ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"Hn"Jawabnya

"Engh ngomong-ngomong kau tahu darimana rumahku dan ada keperluan apa denganku?" Tanyaku

"Aku tahu rumahmu dari Sakura dan aku kesini untuk mengembalikan ini, ini milikmu'kan?"Jelas Sasuke cukup panjang dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya.

"Handphoneku?"Tanyaku entah pada siapa

"Hn, tadi kau menjatuhkannya saat dikejar-kejar tadi"

"A-Arigatou"Ucapku

Ya ampun Sasuke kali ini banyak bicara, aku senang bisa melihat sisi lain Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya hemat kata itu.

"Hn"Balas Sasuke

**NARUTO END POV**

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong Namikaze-"Panggil Sasuke seraya mendekati Naruto yang masih melamun dan membuka bagian atas mantel mandi Naruto,

"-Kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian ini"Lanjut Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya. Naruto yang baru sadar langsung berblushing ria di depan Sasuke

"A-Eh..hmm"Ucap Naruto gelagapan

'KYAAAAA tadi Sasuke bilang aku manis, apa aku salah dengar atau ini hanya mimpi?'Batin Naruto yang bingung akan kejadian tadi.

"Oh ya ini tema tugas sejarah kita isinya hanya beberapa pertanyaan dank au hasur mencari jawabannya"Jelas Sasuke setelah memberikan selembar kertas pada Naruto

"Eh I-Iya"Jawab Naruto

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu"

"Eh apa tidak apa-apa kau pulang sendirian, lebih baik kau di antar Dei-nii saja. Sebentar ya aku panggilkan dulu"

"Tidak perlu, aku bawa mobil sendiri"Jelas Sasuke yang segera keluar dari rumah Naruto dan masuk ke sebuah mobil 'Ferrari F430 Spider' warna birunya yang terparkir manis di depan pagar rumah Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah hati-hati di jalan". Dan pergilah Sasuke dari kediaman duo Namikaze itu.

"Wah sepertinya ada yang sedang falling in love, un"goda Deidara dari arah belakang Naruto.

"NEE, SEJAK KAPAN NII-CHAN ADA DI SITU?"Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Deidara yang terkikik geli karena respon adiknya yang manis itu.

"Kalau tidak salah dari kau kembali dari kamar untuk memakai mantel mandi, un"Jelasnya dengan seringai yang terukir jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"APAAAA?"

"Hehehe, tenang-tenang aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok MANIS"Goda Deidara (lagi) yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"DEI-NII, AWAS KAUUU!"Teriak dengan berblushing ria.

Dan Hari itupun ditutup dengan Naruto yang asik mengutuk Nii-chan tersayangnya.

~oOo~

To Be Continue

Ya Karena fic ini terlalu panjang jadi saya buat menjadi dua chapter, jadi selamat membaca

Dan mohon REVIEW-nya \(,)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

**Genre:**

Entahlah aku bingung, mungkin humor and romance lagi

**Pairing:**

Hanya ada SasuNaru, karena ini untuk memperingati SasuNaru Day

**Warning:**

Shonen-Ai, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), aneh, alur cepat(?), abal, Jelek, berantakan, hancur, banjir(?), gempa(?), tsunami(?) dan lain-lain

**Summary:**

Naruto dan kakak laki-lakinya Deidara hidup berdua sejak orang tua mereka meninggal dunia. Deidara bekerja sebagai seorang designer untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Hari-hari Naruto biasa-biasa saja, namun sejak insiden ciuman itu banyak yang berubah.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Happy reading to all**

**Chapter 2**

~oOo~

**NARUTO POV**

"Namikaze Naruto, ikut aku sekarang". Heh ada apa ini kenapa aku di tarik-tarik seperti ini, dan kenapa yang menariku ini…Sa-suke?

Sesampainya di atap

"Ada apa Sasuke?"Tanyaku bingung

"Namikaze Naruto aku suka padamu, aku cinta padamu, dan jadilah pacarku"

Cengong? Pasti

Bingung? Apa lagi

Tidak percaya? Lebih

"Hah, ka-kau bisa katakan lagi Sasuke?"Pinta Naruto

"Tidak ada siaran ulang"Jelasnya. Secepat kilat Sasuke mendorongku kedinding terdekat dan mengurungku di antara kedua lengan putih miliknya. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang wajah Sasuke semakin lama semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menempel dengan bibirku, tapi Sasuke tidak tinggal diam karena dia langsung melumat bibirku dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu.

"Engh.."eh suara apa itu, apa itu suaraku kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

"Sa….Sasuke~"erangku lagi, sial aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, mungkin sekarang wajahku memerah karena menikmti permainannya.

**NARUTO END POV**

"NARUTO!" Panggil Deidara dari lantai bawah, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari orag yang bersankutan.

'Hah..hah ternyata hanya mimpi, kukira itu sungguhan' Pikirnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN KEHILANGAN RAMEN-RAMENMU SELAMA DUA BULAN"Panggilnya lagi di tambah dengan sebuah ancaman yang mematikan bagi Namikaze Naruto.

"IYA AKU BANGUN DEI-NII"Balas Naruto.

"Ukh kepalaku sakit"Gumam Naruto seraya memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

**SKIP TIME**

Di koridor sekolah Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya masih dengan memikirkan mimpinya tadi malam.

'Ya ampun apa-apaan mimpiku itu, mimpi yang benar-benar diluar dugaan'Gerutunya dalam hati, karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Namikaze"Panggilnya

"….."

"Namikaze"

"A-Eh-I-Iya?"Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa?"Tanya balik Sasuke

"Eh Sa-Sasuke kau bertanya padaku?".

'Aduh bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, malah nanya balik'Inner Sasuke mulai ilfeel

"Hn"

"Hmm aku tidak apa-apa"

"Apa tugas sejarahnya sudah selesai?"

'Bibir itu, a…aku menginginkannya'Pikir Naruto

"Hei Namikaze"Panggil Sasuke Lagi

"Eh-I-iya?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa tugas sejarahnya sudah selesai?"Tanyanya lagi sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Aku baru menyelesaikannya setengah"Jawabnya

"Kau ini kenapa, sejak tadi kau ini melamun saja. Apa kau sakit?"Tanya Sasuke yang langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

"E-Eh aku-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kurang tidur saja semalam"Jelasnya bohong

"Hn, baiklah"

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO KERUANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA!"Teriak Sang kepala sekolah membahana keseluruh ruangan di sekolah

"Aduh kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini ya?"Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"Lebih baik segera keruangan kepala sekolah sebelum dia menghancurkan sekolah hanya untuk bertemu denganmu"Jelas Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dari Naruto berada.

"Huuh"Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah. Naruto langsung mendapat sambutan hangat dipagi hari dari kepala sekolah sekaligus nenek tercintanya.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO KAU INI APA-APAAN HAH, KENAPA MEMBAWA MAJALAH DEWASA SEPERTI INI KESEKOLAH?"Tanya (baca:Teriak) Tsunade sang kepala sekolah yang di takuti seantero KONOHAGAKUEN MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL sambil menunjukkan majalah XXX yang dia ketahui sebagai milik Naruto .

Glek, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena suara yang membahana itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Ma-maksud Tsunade baa-chan apa?"Tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, karena sudah jelas-jelas seorang guru menemukan majalah ini di dalam lokermu"Jelas Tsunade

"Hah"Naruto hanya bisa cengong kuadrat karena penjelasan tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah menyimpan majalah seperti itu baa-chan"Jelas Naruto

"Sudah jangan mengelak lagi, sekarang kau dihukum membersihkan kolam renang sampai bersih"Perintah Tsunade

"APAA?"

"Sekarang keluar dari ruanganku dan buang majalah ini"Perintah Tsunade lagi tanpa melihat tatapan memohon dari orang yang diperintahnya. Karena diabaikan begitu saja Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kelas untuk menemui orang dia ketahui sebagai pemilik majalah yang ada di tangannya.

Sesampainya dikelas Naruto segera menghampiri seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya dari kelas 1 smp yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan yang lainnya.

"KIBA APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MELETAKAN MAJALAH INI DI LOKERKU?"Bukannya membuang majalah tadi ketempat sampah, Naruto malah melempar majalah itu ke wajah Kiba dengan kesalnya.

"Hah, majalah?"Tanya kiba bingung, diapun memungut majalah yang dilempar Naruto tadi dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"GARA-GARA MAJALAH INI AKU DAPAT HUKUMAN DARI KEPALA SEKOLAH, BAKA"Teriak Naruto kesal.

"WAAAH INIKAN MAJALAH XXX MILIKU YANG BARU AKU BELI KEMARIN"Teriaknya heboh. Semua yang mendengarkan hanya bisa diam bahkan ada yang blushing entah karena apa.

"Baka"Gumam Naruto seraya meninggalkan kelas yang isinya hanya orang-orang aneh. Berarti dia juga aneh, Sasuke juga aneh, kalo yang lainnya sih memang aneh#PLAK.

"Payah, gara-gara baka-kiba aku jadi dihukum membersihkan kolam renang"Gerutu Naruto yang saat ini sedang menjaring kotoran-kotoran yang ada di dalam kolam renang.

"Tsunade baa-chan juga tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu", sedang asiknya dia membersihkan kolam renang tiba-tiba jaringnya terasa berat seperti ada sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh jaringnya itu.

"Ukh berat, sampah apa sih ini?"Tanyanya sembari mengangkat sampah itu dan yang benar saja sampah itu adalah

"APA INI, BUKANNYA INI CELANA PENDEK MILIK CHOUJI YANG WAKTU ITU HILANG?"Naruto yang tahu itu celana milik chouji langsung saja dia lempar ke belakang tanpa memperdulikan apa itu akan mengenai seseorang atau tidak.

"Hei, kalau melemparnya lihat-lihat dulu, Namikaze"Protes seseorang yang hampir saja terkena lemparan celana pendek milik Chouji jika dia tidak menhindarinya dengan dengan cepat.

"Eh?"Naruto yang terkejut reflek lihat kebelakang dan menemukan seseorang yang protes tersebut.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"Tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu"Jawabnya

"Ber….tanya sesuatu?"

"Hn"

"Silahkan saja kalau kau ingin bertanya"Jelas Naruto

"Apa yang kau rasakan waktu kita berciuman?"Tanya Sasuke to do point

BLUSH, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung ingat waktu insiden berciuman tanpa sengaja di kelas dan mimpinya waktu Sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya lalu menciumnya.

"Y-Yang aku ra-rasakan?"Tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Hn"

"I-Itu…itu…aku…"Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto terasa pusing kembali bahkan kali ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya dan tubuhnya makin panas, karena tidak kuat menahannya akhirnya Naruto tidak sadarkan diri dan tercebur kedalam kolam renang yang ada di belakannya.

"Uukh Sa….Suke"Panggil Naruto dari dalam air dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih ada. Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya meminta tolong, namun karena mereka sedang berada di area kolam renang jadi tidak ada orang atau siswa yang mendengar teriakannya. Karena usahanya sia-sia, Sasukepun segera membuka sepatunya dan menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang yang kedalamannya hampir 3 meter itu.

'Bertahanlah Naruto'Pinta Sasuke yang sudah meraih tangan Naruto dan segera menariknya kedalam pelukannya setelah memeluk Naruto dengan kuat Sasukepun langsung berenang ketepi kolam dan membaringkan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"NARUTO…NARUTO BANGUN"Teriak Sasuke panik dan entah sejak kapan tidak memanggil naruto dengan nama marganya.

"HEI NARUTO BANGUN"Teriak Sasuke yang sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto dengan panik, sekuat tenaga Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Sasuke dengan menekan-nekan dada Naruto agar dapat mengeluarkan air yang tertelan.

"Naruto Sadarlah"Panggil Sasuke yang masih menekan-nekan dada Naruto. Karena Naruto tidak kunjung sadar Sasukepun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya dan mulut Naruto untuk memberikan nafas buatan dan kembali menekan-nekan dada Naruto. Setelah berusaha menyadarkan Naruto, akhirnya diapun sadar meski belum sepenuhnya.

"UHUK UHUK" Naruto yang sudah bisa bernafas kembali langsung saja terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air yang tadi sempat tertelan olehnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga"Ucap Sasuke yang tanpa sadar memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Karena tidak mau terjadi suatu hal yang lebih buruk, tanpa persetujuan orang yang bersangkutan Sasuke langsung saja menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

'Hangat'Pikir Naruto yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Sasuke dan bersandar di punggung lebar Sasuke.

"Hei, ada apa?"Tanya seorang murid yang penasaran akan keramaian yang ada saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan di koridor dengan Naruto yang digendong di punggung Sasuke dan dalam keadaan sama-sama basah kuyub.

"Katanya si Namikaze itu tenggelam di kolam"Jelas seseorang lainnya. Murid-murid yang ada di keramaian itu hanya melihatnya tanpa ada rasa ingin menolong sedikitpun.

Setelah beberapa menit melewati koridor-koridor akhirnya Sasuke dengan Naruto dipunggungnya sampai di UKS dan untungnya di dalam UKS itu ada Shizune seorang guru yang bertugas di UKS. Setelah masuk ke dalam UKS Sasuke langsung membaringkan Naruto dan meminta Shizune untuk memeriksanya.

"Pantas saja dia pingsan, dia terkena demam"Jelasnya seraya memperhatikan suhu tubuh Naruto dalam sebuah termometer di tangannya.

"Suhu badannya 37,8 celcius, sebaiknya kau istirahat Naruto dan kau Sasuke tolong jaga Naruto karena aku akan menelpon keluarganya"

"Hn".Shizunepun keluar dari ruang UKS untuk menelpon pihak keluarga dari Naruto dan meminta izin ke kelas Naruto. Naruto yang sudah sadar hanya memandang Sasuke yang masih mengeringkan rambut ravennya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Sasuke….Arigatou"Ucapnya pelan

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang sakit?"Tanya Sasuke datar

"Gomenasai Sasuke"Balas Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau sakit yang repot itu bukan kau tapi orang lain"Jelas Sasuke yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring.

"Gomen"Jawab Naruto lagi

"Kalau ada masalah katakan saja padaku kalau kau tidak keberatan"Ucap Sasuke.

"A-Arigatou "Balasnya ditambah dengan senyuman manisnya meski awalnya sempat terkejut akan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"SASUKE-KUN"Panggil si rambut pink, Sakura.

"Hn"

"Kudengar kau dan Naruto tercebur kedalam kolam renang, apa kalian baik-baik saja?"Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hn"

"Umm Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar"Pinta Sakura

"Silahkan"Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sebenarnya…hanya berdua"Jelasnya lagi sembari menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meminta perhatian.

"Silahkan saja kalau kalian ingin berbicara berdua"Kata Naruto yang membalas tatapan memohon Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Pergilah"Pinta atau lebih tepatnya Perintah Naruto pada Sasuke yang meminta kepastian

"Baiklah ayo keluar, Naruto aku keluar sebentar". Sasukepun keluar dengan Sakura yang ada di depannya. Naruto yang di tinggal sendiri di UKS kini merasa bosan

'Oh ya kalau tidak salah tadi Sasuke memanggilku Naruto bukan Namikaze ya?'Batinnya bertanya-tanya sambil senyam-senyum dengan pipi cubby yang mulai dihiasi semburat merah yang menambah kesan manis padanya.

"Aduh bosan-bosan"Gerutu Naruto yang sekarang sedang berguling-guling di atas ranjang UKS untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

'Sepertinya aku harus ke toileti'. Narutopun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan menuju toilet pria yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari UKS. Selang beberapa waktu Naruto keluar dari toilet dengan kelegaan yang menempel di wajahnya.

'Hmm daripada kembali ke UKS lebih baik aku melihat apa yang di lakukan Sasuke dan Sakura'Pikirnya penarasan.

Di atap gedung sekolah. Sasuke dan Sakura masih dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Eh-Umm Sa-Sasuke-kun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"Sakurapun menjelaskan apa yang ingin dia katakana

"Hn"

"A-Aku suka padamu, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"Tanya Sakura to do point

"…."

"Aku benar-benar suka padamu Sasuke-kun"Ucapnya lagi seraya berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya. Tanpa di sadari oleh keduanya ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

'Te-Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa bersama-sama Sasuke'Pikirnya dengan air mata yang turun dari kedua iris biru lautnya dan mulai membasahi pipinya.

'Lebih baik aku kembali dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi'Lanjutnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan airmata yang masih berbekas di masing-masing pipinya.

"Aku tidak bisa"Jawab Sasuke seraya melepaskan diri dari Sakura.

"Ke-Kenapa?"Tanya Sakura yang sedang mencoba menahan air matanya

"Karena aku menyukai orang lain"Jawabnya

"Ba-Baiklah aku mengerti"Sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengerti Sakura". Karena tidak mau membuat Naruto menunggunya terlalu lama akhirnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bertahan dengan senyum paksanya. Sepeninggal Sasuke barulah Sakura berkicau seperti burung yang tidak di beri makan sang majikan(?).

"Hah ternyata sia-sia karena tetap saja aku di tolak olehnya, ya sudahlah lagipula masih banyak laki-laki yang mau denganku"Pikirnya Positif.

Kembali ke UKS. Naruto yang masih patah hati hanya bisa menangis di ranjang UKS dengan posisi menghadap jendela samping.

'Lalu untuk apa Sasuke baik padaku kalau kenyataannya dia sudah bersama Sakura…hiks...'

"Naruto"Panggil Sasuke yang telah memasuki ruang UKS dan berdiri di belakang Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan Sasukepun memanggilnya kembali

"Naruto apa kau tertidur?"Tanya Sasuke

"….."

"Sepertinya dia memang tertidur". Hening sesaat sebelum ternjadinya pendobrakan dari seorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang panjang

"NARU-CHAAAN"Teriak Deidara yang langsung menghampiri ranjang tempat Naruto tidur. Naruto yang memang awalnya pura-pura tertidur kini berpura-pura juga bangun dari tidurnya.

"Engh Dei-nii"Ujarnya

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku kalau kau sedang sakit, un?"Tanya Deidara khawatir

"Hehehe gomen, maaf membuat Dei-nii khawatir"Jawabnya dengan tersenyum, meski begitu di matanya masih terlihat setitik air mata yang keluar.

"Sasuke terima kasih dan Selamat tinggal"Ucap Naruto seraya pergi bersama Deidara dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap kepergian Naruto datar. Di dalam mobil Naruto masih diam seribu bahasa, Deidara yang melihatnya jadi khawatir.

"Naru kau kenapa, tidak biasanya kau diam saja, un"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Dei-nii, aku hanya lelah"Jawabnya menyakinkan

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau harus beritahu nii-chanmu yang keren ini, un"Pinta dengan narsis tingkat dewa.

"Dei-nii itu bukannya keren tapi cantik"Ejek Naruto yang mulai tersenyum

"He apa maksudmu MANIS"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu"Balasnya kesal sambil membuang muka kea rah jendela sampingnya. Sesampainya di rumah Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Naru ini aku bawakan ramen, ayo dimakan, un"Perintah Deidara yang meletakkan semangkuk ramen yang masih mengeluarkan asap itu di pangkuan Naruto. Naruto menerima ramen itu dan melahapnya dengan niat yang setengah.

"Naru sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, un?"Tanya Deidara pada Naruto yang tidak biasanya diam meski sakit sekalipun. Narutopun menggelengkan kepalanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku ini kakakmu, jadi aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu dari kecil, un"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Dei-nii"

"Baiklah kalau kau masih keras kepala, un".Deidarapun segera mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas andalannya.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"Teriak Naruto histeris saat Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah laba-laba mainan.

"Katakan sekarang atau tuan laba-laba akan masuk kedalam bajumu, un"Ancam Deidara dengan seringai yang menakutkan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan laba-laba karet di depan wajah horror Naruto.

"KYAAA DEI-NII JAUHKAN LABA-LABA ITU DARIKU"Perintahnya, Semakin lama Naruto terhimpit antara Deidara yang memegang laba-laba dan tembok di belakangnya.

"Ayo katakan, un"

"I-Iya iya"

"Apa aku tidak mendengarmu, un"

"IYA-IYA AKAN AKU AKAN KATAKAN".Akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan kepada Deidara sebab kegalauannya hari itu, dari dia masuk UKS sampai kejadian di atap sekolah dimana dia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berpelukan dan membuatnya patah hati.

"Ya ampun my sweety otouto Naru-chan, ternyata kau sudah besar ya"Jelasnya dan menunjukan wajah terkerennya kalau tidak mau di bilang cantik

"Ah Dei-nii menyebalkan, sebaiknya sekarang dei-nii keluar aku mau istirahat"Perintahnya sedikit kesal. Deidara hanya menuruti perintah adik satu-satunya itu dengan terkikik geli mendengar kegalauan adiknya. Setelah menghilangnya Deidara dibalik pintu, Narutopun melanjutkan acara galaunya.

_**[Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de**_

_**Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan dayo ne**_

_**Demo ima dake no kono isshu wa**_

_**Dare no mono demo nai yo**_

_**What's going on, what's going on?**_

Terdengar lagu dari _Domino_ yang berjudul _U can do it_ dari handphone orange putih miliknya.

"Sasuke?"Tanyanya saat melihat kelayar handphone miliknya.

_**Chiisai koro ni egaiteta**_

_**Narita jibun ni naru tame ni**_

"Untuk apa dia menelponku"Meski bimbang akhirnya Narutopun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

_**Nani shite nani wo mire-]**_

"Moshi-moshi Namikaze Naruto disini"Jawabnya

"Hai Naruto bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi.

"Sudah lebih baik"Jawabnya cukup singkat.

"Tadi siang aku melihatmu menangis sebelum keluar dari UKS, ada apa?"Tanyanya lagi penasaran

"Aku tidak apa-apa"Jawab Naruto yang kembali mengeluarkan air matanya karena teringat kejadian tadi siang.

"Dan satu lagi kenapa tadi kau bilang selamat tinggal bukannya sampai jumpa besok?"Tanyanya terus menerus. Ya ampun kenapa Sasuke jadi seperti wartawan yang sedang mencari informasi terbaru dari sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Naruto yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa langsung memutuskan panggilan dengan Sasuke dan langsung menonaktifkan handphonenya.

'Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku, apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?'Batinnya bertanya, Naruto hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya yang tidak seberuntung orang lain.

**SKIP TIME**

Pagi ini Naruto yang sedikit membaik kembali kesekolah tercintanya KONOHAGAKUEN MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL. Dan kini Naruto sedang berjalan melewati koridor dan pergi ke tempat yang jarang dilewati siswa, atap.

"Hei Naruto kudengar kemarin kau demam, apa sekarang sudah membaik?"Tanya Shikamaru teman sekelas Naruto yang rambutnya mirip nanas yang baru berbuah. Naruto yang membelakangi Shikamaru langsung berbalik dan menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan sayu dan bibir bawah yang ditarik kebawah.

"Se-Sepertinya kau belum pulih benar"Jelas Shikamaru saat melihat wajah Naruto yang bisa dibilang jelek (=A=)

"Hm mungkin". Tanpa memperdulikan Shikamaru Narutopun meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak biasa itu.

"Ah merepotkan"Gerutu Shikamaru dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di atap Naruto hanya merenung sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah sambil memikirkan dua hari belakangan ini.

"Payah, hanya karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih aku jadi seperti ini"Gumamnya

"Naruto"Panggil seseorang dari ambang pintu atap. Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan acara merenungnya sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

"Namikaze Naruto"Panggilnya lagi dan sedikit lebih keras

"MENYEBALKAAN!"Teriak Naruto dan berharap itu bisa melepaskan segala bebannya, orang berada di ambang pintu itu hanya bingung sendiri menatap Naruto yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

'Sepertinya dia sedang kesal'Pikir orang itu dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Orang itupun berdiri di samping Naruto yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei"Panggil orang itu yang kita ketahui mempunyai rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat ada seseorang yang sudah berada di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba

"Mau apa kau kesini, Sasuke?"Tanyanya sinis.

"Hn?"Bukannya menjawab Sasuke kembali bertanya akan nada bicara Naruto yang didengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini atau kekasihmu akan marah"Jawabnya tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menuruti perintah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tida beranjak dari tempatnyapun memililh meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap lurus kearah lapangan bola di depannya, namun baru satu langkah dia berjalan tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya untuk tetap di atap itu.

"Tunggu"Pinta Sasuke yang masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Untuk apa lagi, lagipula aku sudah katakan selamat tinggal padamu?"Tanyanya sedikit bergetar

" Apa maksud perkataanmu ini Naruto?"

"A-Aku tidak…hiks…tahu"Jawabnya dengan air mata yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari iris birunya.

"Se-Sebaiknya...kau..hiks…ja-jauhi aku"

"Tidak akan"Balas Sasuke singkat dan mulai melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ke…kenapa?". Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan membalikkan badan Naruto untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Entahlah"Jawabnya sembari menarik dagu Naruto untuk menatap lautan yang kini sedang mengalami tsunami.

"Tapi seandainya kau benar-benar menjauhiku, aku pasti tidak akan sanggup walau hanya sedetik". Belum sempat Naruto mencerna perkataan Sasuke dia merasakan ada yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Sebelum Naruto menyadarinya Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciuman singkat tersenyum dan menatap wajah Naruto yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"A-Apa itu?"Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya

"Entahlah, mungkin angin lewat"Jawab Sasuke tidak masuk akal, Naruto yang baru selesai memproses kejadian sebelumnya langsung berteriak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN SASUKE?"Tanyanya dan kembali menyentuh bibirnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas akan kejadian tersebut namun sedetik kemudian dia teringat akan kejadian kemarin.

"Kenapa kau menciumku…bukannya kau sudah punya kekasih". Dan kembalilah iris biru itu mengeluarkan air mata setitik demi setitik.

"Hn, sejak kapan aku punya kekasih?"Tanya Sasuke bingung sendiri. Langsung saja dia menatap Naruto yang seolah-olah bertanya yang-kau-maksudkan-itu-siapa?.

"Sakura"Jawab Naruto yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura?"Tanyanya makin bingung.

"Wah ternyata seorang Namikaze Naruto sedang cemburu"lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Ah-eh bu-bukan"

"Tenang saja Sakura itu bukan kekasihku, dia baru menyatakan perasaannya padaku kemarin dan aku menolaknya karena aku-"

CUP

"-menyukaimu"Lanjut Sasuke dan kembali mencium Naruto secara sepihak, lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa diam dan baru menyadarinya beberapa detik kemudian.

BLUSH

"A-Apa benar?"Tanya Naruto yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah semerah buah tomat yang baru matang.

"Hn"Jawabnya singkat. Sasukepun mulai meraih pinggang Naruto dan merendahkan wajahnya untuk mencium Naruto kembali, meski awalnya Naruto ragu akhirnya menutup matanya dan mulai mendekatkan wajah juga.

'Ternyata impianku untuk dekat dengannya, menyentuhnya, dan err-menciumnya terwujud juga'Pikir Naruto yang kini menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lembut didepannya setelah adengan ciuman yang cukup lama.

'Dan tambahan, bahkan aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum'Tambahnya plus dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aishiteru Namikaze Naruto"Ucapnya sambil mencium kening Naruto.

"Aishiteru yo Uchiha Sasuke"Balasnya ditambah senyuman yang dapat membuat Sasuke blushing seketika.

**THE END**

**HUWAAAAAAAAAAA….AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FIC DOUBLE CHAPTER INI.**

**Maaf kalau jelek dan tidak memuaskan, jadi saya hanya ingin mengucapkan**

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SASUNARU#Teriak-teriak pake toa masjid.**

**And Mohon Reviewnya yach minna-san…**

**Arigatou**


End file.
